Till the day I die
by Lunamusicgirl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was adopted by Naraku when she was four.He beats her nearly every day.When she goes to a new high school she meets Inuyasha, he finds out her dark secret and is determined to help her.inuxkag and lots of other pairs
1. Chapter 1

**Till the day I die.**

**Epilogue**

**Luna: hi guys my first Inuyasha story and my first story ever so please don't rip off my head (yet). I am completely innocent. (Evil grin) Anyway on with the story!**

Kagome Higurashi sat in her new room, in her new boring house. Her black silky hair went half way down her back, her bangs hung slightly in her once warm brown eyes.

Her skin was pale; most of her skin was covered in wounds, bruises, cuts and scars.

That was her burden to carry and that with living with Naraku. She rubbed her eyes then listened. _Good, Naraku has gone I thought I was in for another beating!_

She shivered at the thought of it. Plus the fact the she never knew her parents and never would was quiet annoying. She had lived with Naraku since she was four.

He had "adopted" her from "Sunny Kids" Orphanage. All she had was a necklace

It had had belonged to mum. A small heart with the words "my little Kagome" etched in it.

From the day she left "Sunny Kids" her days became nothing but fear and anger. Naraku had made Kagome to his personal slave. He had raped her several times, that

was if he was in the mood.

She was forbidden to tell or he would bunch the living daylight out of her. They had moved because she had finally told some one. That greedy pig had lots of money which he didn't want to share.

He lived with some other women in different houses and Kagome was left alone. A note was pinned to her door. _**My Kagome, if you don't clean the house from top to bottom in 2-3 days you will be in an awful lot of pain when I am through with you. Naraku.**_

She gulped than looked at her watch she was going to be late if she didn't hurry! She ran into her bathroom and started thinking which bruises and cuts would be hard to hide. _Thank god there is make-up. _She looked absolutely awful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Luna: that was rubbish but hey, nobody's perfect. Please comment please, thanks! I am going to try to get chapter 1 on the roll but it may take a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**** first ****encounter **

**Luna:Hey guys I have finnaly gotten round to the frist chapter (yeah!). Would **

**have started ****earlier but school got in the way!**

**Kagome: School can't be that bad; I thought you used to like school…..**

**Luna (glaring): Yeah, up to some point when a jerk invented LATIN!**

**Kagome: You are the idiot who chose it over French.**

**Luna: If I where doing French then I would have lots of Fs dancing cha-cha in front of me. And be quiet or I can make something evil happen.**

**Kagome: You are keeping everybody waiting they will drop dead soon.**

**Luna: Okay, well on with the story!**

Inuyasha sat in his silver BMW drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He checked his expensive new watch. His amber/golden eyes where searching for Miroku. His long silver hair fell down his back, on top of his head where two small white dog ears. His nose twitched at different smells.

_If Miroku doesn't get his ass here in two minuets I am going to drag him into the car by the hair! _he thought annoyed. They where going to be late for school. That would mean listening to the Principal Ms. Kaede lecturing them about responsibility.

For one thing he had to show the new girl around. That was his punishment for starting a food fight at lunch. But still her punishments where mild, that was because he was one of the best students at school so he could get away with nearly everything. _"Two minutes are up Miroku. Ready or not here I come!_ He got out of the car and ran to Miroku's front door.

********

Kagome was following directions of a piece of paper that she had gotten in the internet, so she could find her way to school. She didn't feel very confident in her new school uniform: a short black skirt with a white blouse. _I am so dead! My last school was a girl's school and now a boys and girls school!_

She thought. Kagome didn't really like boys. Boys where always looking at her, always following her and stalking her, she remembered something that happened last year.

_Flashback_

_15 year old Kagome walking down the street, coming back loaded with shopping. She suddenly noticed a group of young men lounging about in some bar. One of them called "Hey beautiful come and have a drink!" Kagome walked on, she needed to get home and fast. She picked up her pace. After a few 100 paces she glanced over her shoulder. The men where still following her. _

_She was starting to get scared. After a while she took a turn and found her self in a dead end. The men where closing in on her. Laughing, calling out to her. Suddenly one of them was behind her and had put his arm around her waist. His other hand went for her breasts._

_Then suddenly someone had knocked them all down and was growling "bastards! That is not how you treat a girl. This will teach you." Now they started to fight. Her saviour knocked every last one of them out (about twenty men)._

End of flashback

Kagome shivered if it hadn't been for her saviour she would have probably been in more pain. All she remembered was that he had long silver hair he had asked her if she where all right and then told her to go home.

He told her that he would be watching her making sure she was safe. Her (male) guardian angle never told her his name. She sighed. _Shame, I would like to thank him mister no name but still….._ She lost her train of thought.

She was still in thought that she bumped into someone. She was knocked off her feet. "Hey! Watch where you 're going!" she looked up to see a young man with amber/golden eyes, two whit dog ears on his silver hair.

"You!" they both gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kagome: oh so that was my saviour back then?**

**Luna: It could but I am not telling you.**

**Kagome: You're mean!**

**(Stalks off and bumps into Inuyasha. She falls back.)**

**Inuyasha: You again! Can't you look where you are going!**

**Luna (sighs): Please comment and subscribe, thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2****Meet your Saviour **

**(Inuyasha and Kagome staring at each other)**

**Luna: Hey guys, guys, guys! I put chapter 1 in this morning and now for chapter 2. Um……. Are you two going to say anything or should I just start the story.**

……

**Luna: Hello, I asked a question and I want an answer.**

……**.**

**Luna: SNAP OUT OF IT OR I AM GOING TO ****DELTE**** YOU!**

**Kagome: Ok, but what am I meant to say??**

**Luna: um…. Good question, well what ever you want.**

**Kagome: So I could start talking about all the embarrassing that you've ever done lets start from when you are two and go up……**

**Luna (growling): Do that and you shall be a head shorter! **

**Inuyasha: On with the story**

**Luna: Hey that's my line!**

**Last time!**

She was still in thought that she bumped into someone. She was knocked off her feet. "Hey! Watch where you 're going!" she looked up to see a young man with amber/golden eyes, two whit dog ears on his silver hair.

"You!" they both gasped.

Now!

Inu POV

I had just come out of Miroku's house dragging him to the car when someone bumped into me. "Hey! Watch where you 're going!" I looked down to see a girl around my age staring back at me. Then I recognised her. She was the damsel in distress that I had saved in that dark ally.

Normal POV

Kagome got to her feet quickly and bowed her head. "I am so sorry!" She looked up in his face again. "Haven't we met before?" "Uh, yeah I think we did. Didn't I save you in that ally…?" Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome bowed again "I am in your dept you saved me from a lot of pain back there. May I know your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, but no need to be formal." "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said softly, "How can I-…" Kagome suddenly stopped when someone touched her but. Kagome spun around. SLAP! "How dare you touch me in that manner, you pervert!" She yelled at a brown haired young man with brown eyes. "This is a misunderstanding," he said calmly his hand itching towards her but. She slapped his hand. "PERVERT!" she hissed at him.

"Miroku, give it a rest for once." Inuyasha groaned. "By the way his name is Miroku Yanatsu." Inuyasha added. "That I didn't want to know. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm sort of…lost. Do you know the way to Kohana High?" She asked Inuyasha ignoring Miroku completely. "Keh! Course we do we go there." He said rolling his eyes. "Oh" Kagome said surprised.

"Inuyasha could give you a lift." Miroku suddenly butted in. "Who said, OW!" Miroku stopped him from yelling by standing on his foot. "Come dear Kagome you can sit at the front here." Miroku continued quickly. "Are you sure I don't want to be a bur…" She interrupted by a low curse. "Crap!" suddenly she was swept off her feet and was heading towards a silver BMW.

She suddenly realised that Inuyasha was carrying her bridle style. "Put me down Inuyasha!!!" She yelled at him. "If we talk any longer we are going to be late for school and I guess you don't want to be late on your first day." He said quickly. He opened the car door and dropped her into the front seat.

He buckled her in, shut the door and got in on the drivers side. "How long do we have to get there?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at his watch and swore. "Shit! We have got 3 minuets to get there from here." Miroku swore as well, "Damn! Dude put your foot down!" "On it!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome let out a scream.

They where racing through the streets at 150 mph. "Are you trying to kill us!" Kagome yelled. Suddenly the car stopped with a jerk. They where there. Inuyasha got out of the car in a flash. Miroku had already running towards the building. Inuyasha picked up Kagome (bridle style) (Let go of me jerk!) and ran with her to the school they where at a door which said "School office" as the school bell rang. "Put me down! Put me down Asshole!" Kagome was yelling.

"Fine your wish is my command." He dropped her onto the cold stone floor. "OW!" she groaned getting up. Inuyasha was smirking. "You said to put you down." "Well then keep this in mind next time I say "Put me down" then do it gently, okay." Still smirking Inuyasha answered, "Sure if there is a next time." Kagome let out a low growl. "What was that sound?" Inuyasha asked. "A growl telling you to back off," she mumbled turning her head away. Inuyasha burst out laughing, "you call that a growl? Well then listen to this."

He leaned towards her ear and growled. Kagome jumped. _Right, that was freaky!_ She thought. "Now be a good girl and go into the office." He watched Kagome's eyes fill with fear. He chuckled, "don't worry I will be out here waiting for you." Kagome nodded shyly and opened the door and disappeared.

**Kagome+Inuyasha+Miroku: That's it?!**

**Luna (scowling): Hey! Better than nothing I was thinking about a little kiss for the next chapter or maybe a fight.**

**Kagome: Well you could have done it now.**

**Luna: Right, I shall make it longer so that everybody drops down dead.**

**Sorry guys chapter sucked I will try to improve.**

**Inuyasha: Sure and now what?**

**Luna: You can shut up. I have to think about the next chapter. Please comment and subscribe.**

**Miroku: Let's hope there are lots of pretty girls.**

**(Everybody hits him on the head) Pervert!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3.**

**(Luna falling asleep over her Latin book.)**

**Kagome: Poor Luna if she keeps this up she will faint.**

**Inuyasha: Who cares, she is the idiot who chose Latin over French. **

**Miroku: Someone has to get that book off her! If she falls asleep then she can't write this chapter. I want to know what happens.**

**Inuyasha: Fine I will wake her up.**

**(Walks over to her) Wake up! How can you sleep now! Get your face out of that book and….**

***BOOM* (Inuyasha flies across the room)**

**Luna:*yawning* Hey guys, what up? **

**Kagome: We were going to start the story but you have to be awake. Can I say the line?**

**Luna: Sure, whatever. (Drops off to sleep)**

**Kagome:*whispering* Okay, on with the story!!!**

**Last time! **

"What was that sound?" Inuyasha asked. "A growl telling you to back off," she mumbled turning her head away. Inuyasha burst out laughing, "you call that a growl? Well then listen to this."

He leaned towards her ear and growled. Kagome jumped. _Right, that was freaky!_ She thought. "Now be a good girl and go into the office." He watched Kagome's eyes fill with fear. He chuckled, "don't worry I will be out here waiting for you." Kagome nodded shyly and opened the door and disappeared.

NOW!!!

Kagome walked into the office and waited for the woman at the reception to notice her. The woman looked up at Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi?" she asked. "Yes" "Welcome to Kohana High. My name is Kagura Takahashi." She said smiling at Kagome.

"Wait, Takahashi….Are you related to Inuyasha?" Kagura smile widened. "Yes I am. Inuyasha is my brother-in-law. He will be showing you around. Here is your timetable and a map of the school." She handed Kagome two slips of paper.

"Thank you sensei" Kagome bowed her head and walked out of the door and promptly bumped into someone. Kagome landed on her but. "Honestly!" a voice above her. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing over her holding out his hand.

He pulled her to her feet. "I am so sorry for bumping into you." "No need, are you hurt anywhere?" "No I'm fine." She took a step and lost her balance. Inuyasha caught her; "so much for I'm fine" he sniggered.

"And by the way I think I will start our little tour by the girls' bathroom." He whispered in her ear. "Why?" She asked puzzled. "Let's just say I smell blood." He answered. "SHIT!" Kagome yelped as she realized what he was saying. _This is so embarrassing! Why did my period have to come now when nearly everybody here can smell the blood!_ She felt her face growing hot. She nodded and Inuyasha took the lead to the nearest bathroom.

Kagome bolted into it. Inuyasha laughed to himself. _She is kid of cute when she…WHAO! Did I just call her cute?! No way she is so not my type._ Kagome reappeared out of the bathroom. "Thanks for warning me Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling. The bell rang. "Can I see your timetable?" Inuyasha asked.

He scanned it quickly. "Hey, you have the same timetable as me." He grinned handing it back. Kagome smiled back and they started walking down the corridor. "Do you know where my locker is?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "What number?"

"3054" Inuyasha started laughing. "That's the locker right next to mine. But I can't tell you where your sport locker is, I'm not a girl you'll have to ask one of the girls." "Cool, so where shall we start the tour properly." "Yeah ok let's start!"

Later:

Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing and walking down a corridor towards the lunch hall. "This school is so darn big, I don't know how the heck I am going to get around without getting lost." She laughed. "Well I am here to make sure you don't go missing or do anything stupid." He smirked.

Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha "So um Inuyasha, can I have your number? Just in case I need help and…" "Yeah sure here" Inuyasha was about to fish his mobile out of his pocket when a kid ran into Inuyasha sending him flying.

Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome and their lips met. Both of them were too shocked to do anything. Suddenly Inuyasha realised how he was lying on top of her. Inuyasha jumped up and pulled Kagome to her feet. "Sorry a-a-about that, that w-was an accident." He stuttered. He felt light headed and dizzy.

Kagome didn't say anything she felt really dizzy and sick. While they where having the "accident" kiss Kagome had felt so happy and know she felt so……it was really had to explain.

"Hey, Inu! Did you have a good time?" Both of them turned to see that the kid that had run into Inuyasha was "MIROKU!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. "Got to go to Lunch, see ya!" And he sped off before Kagome or Inuyasha could kill him.

"Here is my number" Inuyasha mumbled giving Kagome a slip of paper. "I left my cell phone at home. I will give you the number tomorrow okay." "Sure"

*GROWL!*

"Sounds like someone is hungry", Inuyasha laughed as Kagome blushed. "Ok let's get lunch then we'll go to the roof and meet the others." "Others?" Kagome asked blankly. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo and so on." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "nervous?" "You wish!" she lied.

**Miroku: What! No pretty girls!**

**Inuyasha: And no fighting!**

**Kagome: Well it is really hard to start a fight when there is only Miroku at the moment.**

**Inuyasha: But still I could have punched him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**** Hello everybody!**

**(Miroku leaning over a magazine giggling, Inuyasha, Kagome and Luna talking)**

**Luna: Hey guys!!!!! I can finely write again!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah just took you a week or so!**

**Kagome: So can I say something about the chapter?**

**Luna: sure go ahead, but….I get to say MY LINE.**

**Kagome: Sure whatever. So I am finally meeting Inuyasha's "friends". Just to say that I have met one of them before (a girl).**

**Luna: On with the story!!!!**

**Last time:**

"Here is my number" Inuyasha mumbled giving Kagome a slip of paper. "I left my cell phone at home. I will give you the number tomorrow okay." "Sure"

*GROWL!*

"Sounds like someone is hungry", Inuyasha laughed as Kagome blushed. "Ok let's get lunch then we'll go to the roof and meet the others." "Others?" Kagome asked blankly. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo and so on." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "nervous?" "You wish!" she lied.

Now:

Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten their lunch from the cafeteria. Inuyasha's tray was overflowing with food. Kagome's tray had a bowl of ramen, a small fruit salad and a soda. As they walked down one of the many corridors Inuyasha gave her a sideways look. "You didn't get much. What are trying to do? Starve yourself to death??"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't have much money so I didn't buy much…." She trailed off. "Well I could have lent you some money." He answered. "But I don't have enough money to pay you back." She argued back. "Like I care money grows on trees at our place." Kagome's mouth dropped open.

_**What?! So much money! Well Naraku has lots of money but my house, **_she thought grudgingly, _**only has main furniture and stuff like that and the house is a bit of a run down.**_ "But I don't except charity, I have to earn my money, because I pay with my own pocket money."

Inuyasha opened his eyes in disbelieve. "So you have to pay for your own food, cloths and stuff like that?" "Yeah" _**Not to mention the electric bills, bills for the heating and so on.**_ "What your parents treat you that old fashioned?!" "Well my mum can't do much. She died when I was young and father isn't there all the time," she lied. Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry about your ma, but you said your dad was never home. Is that true?"

Kagome hesitated, "Well yes he is a very busy man he mostly away because of work. I don't mind I an look after myself." Inuyasha gave her a grin, "If that's so then you have more time for me and my buds. That is if you want to spend time with us." Kagome started laughing.

Suddenly she heard a ring tone coming from his pocket. "_I'm too sexy, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts…….." _Inuyasha balanced his tray in one hand and pulled out his phone to answer. "Yo Miroku what's up?.......Yeah I'm bringing Kagome now………No get that idea out of your head………Before you go can you please change your tune on my phone……….It sucks that's why………If you don't change it, then I will change it to the Barbie girl song you got that!" He hung up scowling. "Come on let's hurry!" He grumbled.

xxxx

Kagome and Inuyasha where climbing the 5th staircase, Kagome was already out of breath. Kagome's hands trembled and she dropped her tray. Inuyasha caught it before it hit the ground. "Come on Kagome it is going to take another year for you to get up the other staircases until we get to the top."

Kagome groaned at the mention of more stairs. Kagome was about to start climbing again when Inuyasha shoved the trays into her hands and started carrying her bridle stile. The stairs where flying by and Kagome was concentrating on not dropping the trays. Soon Inuyasha slowed down.

He set Kagome back on her feet gently and took his tray off her. "I hope I wasn't too heavy," she said blushing. "No your lighter than a feather trust me I could lift you up with one hand." He snorted opening the door to the roof. The view was beautiful. Kagome gasped "Wow, this is amazing." She whispered gazing around her in amazement.

"Well come on we don't want to keep the others waiting." Inuyasha reminded her. Kagome followed him. Soon he stopped; Kagome didn't dare look around him. "Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting so long. This is Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling Kagome in front of him to be stared at from 3 pairs of unknown eyes. Miroku smiled at her from the midst.

"That's Koga Ookami." Inuyasha pointed at the only unknown male. He had tanned, muscular body. His long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail, a band holding back his bangs. His electric blue eyes where wondering up and down her body.

"That's Ayame Nertama." He pointed at a girl with her fiery red hair up in two loose ponytails and green warm eyes, smiled at her. Her body was slim and her skin the colour of milk. "Nice to meet you Kagome!" She called from her seat next to Koga.

"And last but not least Sango Suikatsa." The girl with the long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and soft brown eyes, her eyes where wide now. Slowly Sango got up and walked towards Kagome. And to everyone's bewilder meant both girls where suddenly crying in each others arms.

"Sango is that really you?" Kagome asked. "Yes, you stupid g-g-girl! It is me!" They continued crying. "Right, I think we would all like an explanation." Miroku said.

Sango pulled out from her embrace and turned to wards the others. Who were still goggling at them. "Kagome and I were once best friends to be honest we're sort of sisters." "I've known Sango since I was in the orphanage but one day my d-dad packed and we moved away. I've never seen Sango since."

"You still live with N- your dad?" she whispered to Kagome. "I'll tell you later when we're alone." "Tell her what?" asked Inuyasha. "Mind your own bees wax half-breed!" Koga snarled. "What is it wolf want to fight." "Bring it on half-breed." Koga and Inuyasha started circling each other. "Half-breed?" Kagome asked Sango. "Inuyasha is half-daemon but also half-human. His mother is human and his father is daemon." "Oh" Kagome whispered. "Koga and Ayame are full blooded daemons. But you haven't seen the rest of the group," continued Sango. "The rest? You must be kidding me!" Kagome whispered back in horror. "Nope, but let's watch the fight. Don't worry they won't hurt each other. They do this often so that they don't get bored. By the way Miroku is a monk and I'm a daemon slayer" _**If that is what they do when they are bored then I don't want to know the rest. **_Kagome thought.

Koga charged first Inuyasha side stepped him and hit him on the head. Koga growled. Inuyasha circled each other again. Striking and blocking, snarling and glaring. Miroku and Ayame where taking bets. Ayame was betting on Koga and Miroku on his best bud Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome where eating there lunch and talking to each other while watching them fight.

The fight became tenser. Koga an Inuyasha where using more that just fists. This fight was turning into a daemon battle. Koga pulled out some nun-chucks and Inuyasha a samurai sword. Kagome sucked in her breath but let it out again when she saw the sword was of wood and none of the weapons could cause lots of damage.

Inuyasha and Koga were flipping over each other dancing a wild dance of fists and weapons. After some time the fight was getting boring because they were equal and they where just toying around. Sango jumped in between them and stopped the fight. "You guys are you going to have lunch or not we have half an hour to eat and get down the stairs. So why don't you cut it out you're both out of breath."

At her words, Inuyasha and Koga fell on their backs painting. Everybody started to laugh. Koga crawled over to Ayame who helped him on his feet and handed him his tray. Miroku helped Inuyasha up and Kagome handed him his tray. "Well Kagome now you have met most of the lot do you want to come to my pool party this Saturday. That is if you want to and have time." "Sure, I will talk with dad and see if I can come." Then they all fell silent and watched Koga and Inuyasha cram food into there hungry mouths.

**Miroku (looking up from his magazine): What?! No pretty girls!?**

**(Kagome, Ayame and Sango hit him)**

**Koga: what's this you're reading (picks up mag.) AHHH! Holly mother! My eyes! Miroku you pervert. **

**(All look at mag.) Luna: Right who is up for a game of "Let us kill Miroku!" **

**All: ME!**

**Miroku:** **HELP! (Runs off everybody else fallowing him except Luna.)**

**Luna: Chapter was long and sucked I know but please R&R. Bye! Wait up guys. **


End file.
